


Temporary Distraction

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: John is jealous of Michel as he watches him steal away his Gregg from afar. Set in 2010 when Michel and Gregg won a BAFTA for Masterchef: The Professionals. A little drabble. And a little appreciation for Michel Roux Jr and his cousin Alain and the fact that they're both just gosh-darn lovely.





	Temporary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2010 to Livejournal.

_"Michel has it all,"_  thought John, as he absentmindedly popped a green olive into his mouth.  _"Michelin stars, prestige... My bloody Bafta,"_  he sighed; by this point, the tapas bowl was empty. He watched the two men from a fair distance as they conversed jovially on the lawn.  _"And now he has my Mr Wallace."_  
  
John should have been out there on the grass, soaking up the warm sun. This was  _supposed_ to be an outdoor food show - the whole experience was  _designed_  to be this al-fresco, upper-middle-class, 'get a teatowel on your knee and have a jolly old picnic' kind-of affair.  
  
Instead, he was sat beneath a canopy in the shade, sulking. It was dark here, like his heart was without Gregg there to light it up. He knew, in honesty, that he was being petulant and Michel probably hadn't  _intended_  to steal his beloved away from him. After all, it wasn't common knowledge that he was a sucker for a smiley, funny, bespectacled  _cutie_  like his Mr Wallace. But where would he find another one of  _those_  at this time of the afternoon?  
  
"John," he heard Michel cry, gesturing with his hand. "Have you met my cousin-- Alain?"


End file.
